Problem: Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{4t + 8}{t - 9} = 6$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $t - 9$ $ -(4t + 8) = 6(t - 9) $ $-4t - 8 = 6t - 54$ $-8 = 10t - 54$ $46 = 10t$ $10t = 46$ $t = \dfrac{46}{10}$ Simplify. $t = \dfrac{23}{5}$